Winter Kisses
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Scott and Ororo walk in the snow, talk and enjoy the winter air…and maybe some winter kisses as well…


Winter Kisses 

By Nadja Lee                                     08/11/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: After the movie 

Universe: Movie

Romance: Scott/Ororo, Logan/Rogue

Summary: Scott and Ororo walk in the snow talk and enjoy the winter air…and maybe some winter kisses as well…

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is neh@post10.tele.dk.

Rating: G

For Marrie's winter challenge

Thanks so much to Estelle for the Beta as always *hugz*

*                    *                    *

Scott looked out the window in the big livingroom as he tightened his grip around his warm coffee mug. It was Sunday, just 15 days until Christmas and everyone seemed to have gotten into the holiday spirit. The mansion was decorated from floor to ceiling with beautiful and sparkling decorations from every culture and nation they had students from including Native American, African, European and Asian decorations. Xavier sat further back in the big room, towards the wall of books and the fireplace and was reading while Christmas music was playing from the stereo and he smelled chocolate and duck coming from the kitchen where dinner was being prepared under Jean and Remy's watchful eyes.  

He returned to look out the window. Everywhere he looked the landscape had been painted white with snow. Ice crystals had formed on the window and made beautiful patterns, ice taps hang from the house's roof, and the snow lay as a blanket over the naked bushes and trees like a lover's protective embrace. 

The falling snow was small and fine, if he concentrated he could see the small star shaped snowflakes fall towards the ground. The snow was falling heavily now as it had for the last few days and he couldn't see further than some 40 meters. The snow would reach him to his knees now and it was still falling. He followed some of the students with his eyes as they were playing in the snow, saw Jubilee and Bobby in a somewhat unfair snowball fight as Bobby simply made the snowballs with his powers. He had sent Logan out to keep an eye on the students and he saw Logan was doing his best to try and escape a rain of snowball attacks led by Rogue. Scott smiled as he saw Logan fall and Rogue jump onto him, throwing snow on his face and laughing. They rolled around together until Logan succeeded in getting some snow inside Rogue's coat and she cried out and got up from him, playfully treating him with all kinds of misery until she had gotten her revenge.

 "They look happy," Ororo's voice sounded from behind him. He smiled and turned around to face her. She was in tight pants and a half long blouse with decorations round its V-neck. Though the fire was sparkling in the living room it was only because of her mutation which prevented her from ever feeling cold that she could wear such clothes. Scott himself wore long pants and a warm woolen shirt. He caught himself wondering what color eyes she had and if they matched the color in her clothes. He knew she had white hair…she had to look really beautiful surrounded by the white snow. 

Jean and him had broken up 134 days ago…not that he was counting or anything. They had parted as friends and agreed it was best, they had simply slipped apart as it so often happens…but he still missed her and had wondered if anything could replace what they had shared. Until today he hadn't even thought of another woman…. Ororo had always been a good friend…he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to think of her as anything more; it could destroy what they had and he didn't want to risk that.

"Do you want to take a walk in the snow?" Ororo asked softly. Scott studied her face to try and find out why she asked but she looked at the playing students, a small smile around her lips.

"Okay," he agreed, still fighting his urge to ask her what color her eyes had…what color her clothes were. It had been so easy with Jean; she had always known what he was thinking. 

Scott drank the rest of his coffee and Ororo took his now empty mug and went to place it in the dishwasher. He went with her and waited for her as she came out of the kitchen.

"Come," she said and took his hand as she guided him through the hallway and towards one of the mansions backdoors. He spotted her cape hanging next to the door and took it for her and held it out to her. She easily slipped into it and turned around to face him. Something made him reach out and fasten her cape around her neck, his fingers barely brushing against her skin. He stepped back and enjoyed the sight of her, the cape was made in wool but had fur edges all the way around it. She noticed his eyes on her and took up the hood on the cape, making it frame her face beautifully with its furry edges. She looked like a princess…no, a snow queen. She smiled at him while she pulled on her boots. 

"Don't you have a coat?" she asked and Scott shook his head and remembered to remove the big smile that had played over his lips. Oh, yes…coat…. where was his coat? He looked around to find it and frowned irritated when he saw that several students had just thrown their coats on the floor next to the door, just below the hangers. He bent down to pick up the coats and hang them up so they weren't destroyed laying on the floor but Ororo was quicker. With a wave of her hand she called a wind to her and the coats flew up and hang themselves on the hangers. Scott smiled widely; she had known just what he had wanted to do. He found his coat on the hanger and pulled it on, finding some warm boots to put on as well.

"Let's go," he said and opened the door and held it open for her. She nodded her thanks as she stepped through the door and he followed behind, closing the door behind him. They began to walk towards the forest on the back of the property and though they could hear the students playing on the other side of the house their voices soon died out and only the peaceful song of birds could be heard. As they walked Scott cast stolen looks towards Ororo and saw that she was floating just a little above the snow, making it look like she was walking on air. With a beautiful cape and regal bearing her walk made him compare her to a vision from a dream or fantasy. 

"At home we didn't have snow. The first time I made it snow I thought it was gifts from the sky," Ororo said, her voice low, remembering yet it ran loud in the stillness. Her breath was visible in the cold winter air and without thinking Scott laid his arm around her as if to warm her before he remembered she couldn't feel the cold. He let his hand stay around her waist. She pretended not to notice.

"In a way they are. There's something magical about snow," Scott said softly. Something…romantic, he added silently. Something that made him feel happy, carefree…..like anything could happen.

"Yes…something romantic," she whispered and turned to smile at him. He smiled back, a little taken back. How had she….? He had just thought that. He had thought only Jean could do that. 

"Come," she reached out her hand for him. Curious he withdrew the hand he had held around her and laid it in hers. She smiled and the next thing he knew he felt his feet lift from the ground, free of the snow. He was now walking on air, or rather on top of the snow just like she.

"Wow," was all he could get out. Jean still didn't have enough control to fly, and certainly not enough to take anyone with her. This was….he looked down at his feet, just above the snow….this was amazing.

She laughed, a rich pearly sound of happiness as she withdrew her hand.

"No," fearful he tried to reach for her again; afraid he would fall down. 

"It's okay. I'll never let you fall," she promised and he calmed down, seeing he wasn't falling anywhere. Instead Ororo called a wind to her, snowflakes dancing in the air. She made the wind fly around them, the snow making a circle around them as the snowflakes formed a spiral around them and Scott felt himself being gently pushed closer to Ororo. It was like a magical dance as the flakes sparkled in the sunlight, surrounding them, binding them together. It was indescribably beautiful…it was magical. She smiled at him as if she knew his thoughts. He felt himself being lifted higher up into the air. He fought the fear for falling down and smiled at her, believing in her as she lifted them both 1,5 meters into the air. More rings of snowflakes danced around them. The wind took in her cape, making it fly around her and it played with her hair. She looked stunning and just like the Goddess she had been worshipped as.

"I have brown eyes but they're white when I use my powers. My blouse is light red, my pants are red/brownish and my cape is the same color as my blouse, only the fur is white," she said softly and smiled at his stunned look. "I've talked with Jean and gotten some tips. You see…. you don't have to read minds to know someone," beneath her teasing tone there was hope…and fear of rejection.

Scott nodded and reached out for her. She laid her hand in his and he pulled her close, feeling a tingling inside at the touch, at flying and having her so close.

"I begin to see that now," he mumbled and looked at her face, imagining the color play, imagining how beautiful she looked in color and he found that she already looked stunning; she didn't need colors…she had an inner glow that made her look beautiful in anything.  

"Do you?" she whispered and pressed herself closer to him and he laid his arms around her. The rings of snow flew faster around them, more rings joining them, forming a spiral. He took her under the chin and lifted her face up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Yes, I do," he said softly and bent down, his lips meeting hers. At first the kiss was trying, soft but then it became more sure, loving and deep as she pulled him close and deepened the kiss. 

Above them a rainbow exploded in colors and small frozen raindrops like crystals sprang out above their heads, the snowflakes danced around them and the sun smiled to them…matching Ororo's happiness and the love she felt in her heart. The love she now knew was returned and she knew…. this would be the best Christmas ever.

_The End _

_Due to exams and a general lack of time this will probably be my only Christmas story this year so…..Merry Christmas everyone! And happy holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas. _

_May all your wishes come true!_


End file.
